


Pony

by soubae97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a song that is the title of this fic, I wrote another smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a request for his boyfriend.  Kise happily obliges *tips cowboy hat*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony

Kise never fully understood or even tried to understand his boyfriend. Aomine was unpredictable and blunt and could be even rude at times. Sometimes Kise wanted to punch him or even throw a basketball in his face but those became slowly endearing. He should have been used to it by now but even after a year of dating and even just knowing each other for even longer, he would never fully get used to it.

That was ok with Kise. So, when Aomine called him to come over, he didn't know what the boy was up to. Well that is until he arrived to a very dark house  
And when the door opened on its own.

And when he walked in to see the only light coming from Aomine's room and slow music playing from said direction. Rolling his eyes, he muttered annoyance toward his boyfriend and made his way to the room," Aominecchi, what the hell are-HEY!" Yanked into teh room and shoved on a chair, he looked up at his boyfriend, teeth gritted.

"What are you DOING? Trying to break my arm?" 

Shoving the door closed, Aomine turned around he was wearing.... A TUXEDO?! Kise covered his mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. He looked handsome sure but it just seemed so unlike him.

"What ARE you doing? If this is some surprise dinner date, I am underdressed and I need to go-MMPHMM!"

Aomine, hand covering his yappy boyfriends mouth, sighed," Shut up and just let me show you. Have I ever told you I'm a pretty good dancer?" Kise shook his head, hand muffling his answer,"Ok, so you promise to be quiet?" A nod," Good. Sit back and get comfortable." Removing his hand from Kise's mouth, he turned his back and hit play.  
The most incredible perfect song for stripping started playing but Kise couldn't really pay attention to that. All he was saw was incredible hip movement and an incredible butt swaying at him. Kise didn't know what was going on. He was sweating and gripping the chair and Aomine was getting closer and closer

And closer and oh god he's straddling him and lifting his chin up and-

"Want me to be your pony, Kise? Cause I'm looking for a good ride right now." Licking the outer shell of Kise's ear, Kise felt his hips buck up, making a strangled sound and Aomine chuckling softly. Watching Aomine climb off him, he was sure the sweat doubled in drops as Aomine started removing one piece of clothing at a time, throwing his pants at Kise.

Turning around, he stare at Kise's pants, a noticeable bulge in them,"I see you're enjoying my show." Giving his turned on boyfriend that infamous smirk, Kise gripped the chair, breathing hard and teeth gritted.

"ARe you going to stare at it or-mmphmm! MMM!" Shutting up his talkative boyfriend once again by shoving his mouth over his, he pulled away but not before nibbling his lower lip," I thought I told you to stay quiet." Parting Kise's legs with his knee, he pressed it against Kise's bulge, earning a gasp, Kise trying to grind against the knee.

"No no." Holding the needy hips down, he turned around on Kise's lap, slowly grinding against his bulge, chuckling deeply, eyeing the flustered man,"You gonna saddle me up, big boy? Gonna put them hips to use on me, Kise?" Kise wanted to reply but all he could think was 'dont' stop don't stop please don't stop' as he felt the heat in his core build up faster and faster.

Aomine turned around, yanking Kise out of the chair and over to the bed, pulling him on top of him,"Ride me, Kise. Ride your pony." Yanking off his clothing faster then he ever had in his life and a quick prep job that had Kise stemming off the orgasm that was begging to be had, he slowly slid down on Aomine's hard cock, moaning loud and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Ride me, Kise. Ride me hard and fast. You've been a needy little cowboy haven't you?" 

Kise gasped out, tears falling from the painful erection that Aomine was eyeing,"Yes! Aominecchi!" Feeling Aomine thrust over and over, Kise's cries of pleasure ringing happily in Aomine's ears as they got closer and closer, Aomine stroking Kise slowly, who he knew after earlier would not last.

And not last he did as Kise cried out as he came, hard and all over Aomine's chest and a bit on his face, Aomine coming soon after, Kise feeling himself twitch as he panted hard, staring at Aomine, his face just as flushed and that stupid grin back.

After gathering himself, he climbed off Aomine, laying by him," How long...did you plan this?"

Aomine chuckled, grabbing wipes from the nightstand,"Since I saw you wearing that cowboy hat yesterday. And Kagami might have lent me that tape for that song." 

Kise paused then snickered,"So you're my pony huh?" Pulling him into his arms, ruffling his hair, Aoming smirked,"And you're going to ride me with that hat next time."


End file.
